Fairy Tail Classics
by RadioHeart
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of the Fairy Tail Characters in classic fairy tales. I will take any suggestions. I will do yaoi if suggested (I will warn when a one-shot has this in it for people who don't approve) along with gender bending. ENJOY!
1. Cinderella

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the story of Cinderella (I don't think anyone does...), or magic

My newest fan fiction starts in 5... 4... 3... 2...

One wish, a wish to not be so lonely is born from the aching heart of a poor and pathetic little girl, a wish that continued to linger through her life and into her teens. The blonde silently cried in her tower as her pet dog loyally laid by her side, occasionally licking the young girl. "LUCY." With a sigh the girl got up at the sound of her step-mother calling her name angrily. When Lucy arrived at the door to her step-mother's room, she knocked quietly before walking in to find her and her two daughters reading a letter excitedly. Lucy looked at it from afar, recognizing the royal seal on the envelope. Her step-mother, Flare Corona, elegantly brushed her red hair back off her shoulder before looking at Lucy with an evil grin. "Lucy, dear, do make your lovely sisters some equally lovely dresses for the royal ball tonight if you please. Lucy first looked at the youngest, Juvia, then turned her head to the oldest, Angel. Both girls were beautiful and even Lucy couldn't deny it. With a bow to all three, Lucy left the room leaving behind an echoing, "yes ma'am," in the unnecessarily large room. Lucy ran back up to her tower to begin work immediately, knowing that the sooner her task was finished, the more she would be allowed to eat. It took her two hours per dress, her task being finished around 3:45 in the evening. Both girls had old dresses that still fit that Lucy was able to change around to make them look completely different and new. Angel's dress what light blue trimmed with a lot of pure white lace to trim the silk. It was ruffly near the top of the skirt then flowed out like water into a beautiful ball gown. The bodice had pearls along the edge of the sweet heart bodice. the bow in the back was the same light violet as the jewels set into her silver necklace and earrings. Juvia's dress was a deeper blue and more puffy. There were no ruffles in the skirt but instead it was draped around the top. the neckline for this dress had perfectly white bunny fur trim. The girls were both awed at how soon the beautiful dresses had been finished. "I guess these will suffice, now if the prince doesn't pick one of your sisters to be his bride it will be your fault." the step-mother commented. "Prince? Bride?" Lucy was utterly confused. Flare laughed, her voice filled with fake affection towards her step-daughter, "The royal ball is to find a suitable bride for the prince, my dear. You of course can't go for we must have someone to watch the house while we are gone. You do understand, darling, don't you? It's important that you stay here." Lucy knew her step-mother cared nothing for her but not going to the ball that night for she was uninterested in flamboyant men with an ego the size of all of Fairy Tail Kingdom and Blue Pegasus Kingdom combined. Lucy simply nodded her head in acceptance. She would not go, she did not want to go. She was content at having been given some time alone and away from her step-family.

When everyone, except Lucy of course, had stepped into the carriage to take them to the castle, the clock struck 6. It was to be a very peaceful night for Lucy, at least that's what she had thought. She was wandering the mansion gardens, enjoying some fresh air when she heard the clinking of glass on glass. She turned to see a beautiful white-haired woman, delicately holding a tea cup over a saucer. The tea cup and saucer were clear blue glass, glinting in the majestic moonlight. Lucy was only slightly startled at the sudden appearance of the woman in the pink silken dress. "Are you lonely my child?" she asked. Lucy shook her head, "no, my life is too busy with chores for me too feel much more than my aching bones." The strange woman shook her head, "That's not what your tears whispered in my ear, they told me of your loneliness and wish for a companion that could talk to you instead of bark." Lucy stared at the woman, dumbfounded. 'How did she know I was crying earlier and who is she?' "Oh, do excuse my rudeness, I am Mirajane, your fairy god-mother. I do believe that answers both questions for you. And yes, I can understand your thoughts." Lucy was speechless. Her fairy god-mother giggled, now it's time to get you ready for the ball now shall we?" She grabbed the nearest flower, a lily, and blew it towards Lucy where it started to grow, the petals morphing and changing until Lucy found herself in the most extravagant white dress she could have imagined. Lucy gasped as she felt the flow of the fabric so perfect and elegant against her skin. Mirajane smiled at the girl before continuing. Next she turned her tea cup upside down, the contents forming a chain of beautiful tan beads, more shiny than pearls. These beads wound themselves around Lucy's silky blonde hair and a delicate pink flower formed a silky pink ribbon, working with the beads to fix her hair. Next, another two pink flowers and the last drops of tea made delicate pink gloves with tan lace a the edge of the gloves at her elbows. The next thing she noticed was her step-mother's black cat, panther, being turned into a coach driver. Her dog, happy, became a footman, and the biggest pumpkin became an extravagant white carriage. Lucy looked down at her once bare feet. They were inside clear blue glass slippers. Mirajane then spoke up, her voice showing how tired she was along with her aging face. "It took a lot of energy but there is one permanent spell. The slippers will never return to being a tea cup and saucer. But beware, when the clock hits twelve, everything else will return to normal. Now off you go to have a good time." Lucy was speechless as the once young woman disappeared, melting into the moonlight. Lucy turned to the carriage and stepped in, hearing the clock chime eight times. The time had passed so quickly as the magic had been worked, weaving the grandeur from just what could be found in a moonlit garden.

With a collective gasp, Lucy walked into the ball room, everyone silent and staring at the beautiful maiden before them. The prince, being pushed forward by his father, walked toward the woman, bathed in the warm glow of the party. He glanced back to see his grandfather and father gesturing for him to ask the girl to dance. Prince Natsu turned back to Lucy, bowed, and asked to dance. Lucy slipped her hand into his in acceptance. They glided across the dance hall, the white dress sparkling as it caught every bit of light cast upon it. The Prince and nameless beauty continued to dance until the song had ended. They walked outside onto the balcony overlooking the garden to talk. "I'm Prince Natsu, it's my pleasure to meet you. Please call me Natsu." Lucy was surprised, the prince was nothing like she had imagined. "I'm Lucy, the pleasure is all mine, Natsu." He flashed her a goofy grin, it wasn't a 'charming' one expected from a prince but a goofy one like a teen talking with his close friend. Then she had to remind herself that, in all fairness, the prince was actually a teen, only 18 yet being made to marry. "Luce, that's a nice name. I hope you enjoy the party, until you came I wasn't. 'It was all dance with that pretty girl' or 'that girl is pretty too, ask her to dance.' On top of that, no matter how many times I asked a girl to just call me Natsu they continued to call me prince. I really enjoyed you calling me Natsu, it's a nice change." The two of them continued to talk on the balcony for hours before a redheaded woman in armor appeared. "Natsu, your grandfather and King Igneel are looking for you, you disappeared from your own party." "Hai, hai, Erza. I'm coming." Natsu looked at Lucy before turning and leaving the balcony, a cute pout on his face. Lucy chuckled to herself, the prince was quite charming in his own way, he wasn't aloof and unattainable yet attractive, but he was warm, friendly, and open, with the looks of a teen who spent his time enjoying the sun. He was attractive but not conceited about it, more like oblivious to it. Lucy walked back into the party to enjoy it while it lasted. She was surprised to hear eleven chimes of the clock. Realizing she only had an hour before the spell broke, she headed towards the doors leading to where the carriages awaited at the front of the castle. The pink-haired prince noticed the departure of his object of affections dressed in white leaving so early. He excused himself and began to follow her. He knew it was so soon after they had meet yet he had already fallen for the girl who treated him like a normal person and made him laugh, unafraid of being in his presence. Most boys in the ball room only looked at her for her stunning appearance but Natsu cared none about such trivial things, he loved her for her personality instead. When they reached outside, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Luce, wait! Why are you leaving so early?" "Natsu, I can't stay. I'm nothing more than a maid for my step-mother. I must go before the spell on my clothes is broken. I can't let you see me in rags." Natsu shook his head, refusing to let go, "I don't care, you think I only wish to talk to you and be with you because of your gown? It's your personality that I truly love." Lucy gasped before hurriedly hugged him, took off a shoe, placed it in his hand and whispered in his ear, "come find me if you really mean it." Natsu grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a soft kiss before letting her go, "Make sure you prepare for my arrival, I promise not to take too long." He turned and walked back into the castle to wait for the next day when he could take action, his hand griping the precious glass slipper left behind by his hidden flower now dressed in rags and lying on her bed in her tower.

The next day, Juvia walked into Lucy's tower alone. "Juvia saw you with the prince at the ball, mother does not know and Juvia is glad. The prince seems to like you, does he know where to find you?" Lucy enjoyed her stolen minutes with the only member of her step-family that seemed to like her. Lucy smiled, "We will soon find out if he decided to cancel today's visit or not." Juvia smiled then rushed off to her mother's side when her name was shouted. Lucy crept down the stairs, a sneaking suspicion of why Juvia was called down. At the door leading to the entry way of the castle and the exit to the tower, Lucy stopped. She listened to the conversation. "... just wondered if you had any other women in your beautiful home. I am searching for a specific girl and I was wondering if she was here." Lucy noticed Natsu's voice. "Juvia wishes for you to come in and relax while the maid makes tea, you must be tired from searching." Lucy knew what Juvia was doing and Natsu seemed to notice it slightly as well since his voice became more excited after the mention of 'maid.' Lucy smiled and prepared herself. The prince replied to the offer with confirmation, "I guess I am slightly fatigued, thank you very much." Flare called to Lucy and Lucy came out from behind the door immediately, clutching a glass slipper to her chest. Natsu turned to the girl as she entered and smiled immediately. "Oi, Luce. You know how hard it is to find you? If you're going to invite someone to your home, shouldn't you be more specific?" Lucy smiled, she didn't care about her step-family looking at her confused and angry, they were smart enough to realize Natsu and Lucy were very close. Lucy dropped the slipper, it shattering on the floor as she ran and embraced her prince, "I was wondering what took you so long to come, I thought maybe you decided to arrive late to get back at me for being late to your ball yesterday." That's when Flare realized Lucy was the beautiful young maiden at the ball. Flare was furious. "Lucy, get back to your tower and do not disrespect the prince any further!" Natsu and Lucy separated from the hug as they both turned to Flare. Natsu took Lucy's hand, "How dare you speak to your future queen in such a way?" Lucy was shocked at how angry Natsu had gotten, she figured the whole 'find me' thing was basically proposal and that would end with them marrying but the thought of herself as future queen she had a hard time imagining. Juvia squealed at that and ran to hug Lucy. Angel stormed off in jealous rage, and Flare was absolutely dumbfounded, "F-f-f-f-future QUEEN!" Flare shouted the last word after finally able to say the first one. Soon after, Lucy was whisked away by the royal carriage, her step-mother banished from Fairy Tail Kingdom and it's allied Kingdoms, Fiore and Blue Pegasus, as well. Juvia was soon wed to the prince's best friend, Gray, and Angel and Lucy made up. Angel later married Arcadios.

I wish I could say that they lived happily ever after but it wouldn't be fitting for a Fairy Tail kinda story so I'll just say that every day was a new excitement and adventure. The End.

OK people, what did you think? Suggestions please, I want to know who should be the next prince and princess. I will do yaoi if suggested and I will also do gender benders. PLEASE REVIEW! Have an awesome day and please look forward to my next one-shot in this series of Fairy Tail fairy tales (Confused yet?).


	2. Rapunzel

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Fairy Tail. If I owned it, Levy and Gajeel would have already kissed...

Deep in the forbidden forest, an evil witch lived in a castle made of pure black stones that always seemed to suck all the light and color out of the once beautiful trees surrounding it. The witch had a grudge against the neighboring kingdom. He held onto that grudge for thousands of years, his face showing no evidence of the many years that have passed. The king of that kingdom was one of grace and kindness, he bravely lead his people, never hiding in his castle when war broke out. He would be out there along side his soldiers and making his blade red with the life of those who threatened his people. Now this king had a beautiful daughter, her birth announced only a month before. She was said to have blue hair deeper blue than any ocean, more shiny than any pearl, and as soft as the most expensive silk. This king named his daughter 'Juvia' which meant 'maiden of gentle rain' in the Ancient Language. The king loved his daughter dearly so when she disappeared on her very first birthday, he fell ill. Unable to join in searching for his daughter, the king fell even more ill. Many years passed as the king continued to be bedridden most days. The queen did her best to rule the kingdom in her husband's stead.

Now, 17 years later, a young archer wandered the kingdom. He heard of the forbidden forest and so he traveled to the kingdom who was missing it's heir. The Fairy Tail Kingdom was one of magnificence, only the forest at it's edge marred the surreal archer, known as Gray, came from the Ice kingdom of Fiore. Fiore was one that thrived high in the cold mountains. After Gray's long journey, he finally stood at the edge of the forest he was incredibly curious about. With a look of determination, the poor young lad entered the danger-filled forest. He had been in the forest for about a day before Gray meet his first challenge. He had stopped at a swift-moving stream, discovering the water was fresh, he greedily drank. He closed his eyes to splash water on his face and then opened his eyes to see a ferocious black wolf glowering at him. Gray hurriedly notched an arrow and aimed it at the beast. Yet he couldn't shoot as he heard a voice cold enough to freeze him in place. The voice spoke in Gray's head, quiet and forceful at the same time. 'Leave this forest immediately, if not you will perish as a pile of bones picked clean by my minions. That only made Gray more curious as he decided to head deeper into the mystery. The rest of that day, Gray could have sworn that the branches reached out to him, trying to hurt him. At night rain started so Gray was unable to light a fire. in the morning, the mosquitoes, stirred by the rain the night before, swarmed and bit into skin greedily. Gray felt he was being watched every second he walked deeper. He encountered rats, bold enough to bite the boy, and other small predators who had no qualms with attacking the adventurer. By the 7th day in the forest, wolves as black as night were a common occurrence. In the middle of the night, Gray awoke to find three walking towards him, their eyes locked onto their human prey. Grey got up and ran for his life, thinking he was heading out of the forest when instead he was only going in further. Gray was about to give in, pray for himself before the wolves were upon him, when he found himself at the base of a tall black tower, the castle surrounding in ruins. With nowhere left to go, Grey used two of his arrows to climb the tower, one in each hand and the sharp point being thrust into the ridges between the blocks of stone. Climbing into the lone window at the top, Gray collapsed in exhaustion, his black hair sticking to his forehead and his breathing heavy. Catching his breath, the archer stood up and surveyed the room. There was nothing in it except a small bathing area, a bed, and a nightstand. On the bed was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had vibrant blue hair that wound around the room, it had obviously been grown out for an extremely long time as it was long enough to go around the room multiple times. Gray was awestruck at the beauty of it and wondered who this mysterious girl was. Stepping forward, the boy flinched as he heard the floorboard beneath his shoe squeak. It was very loud in the quiet room and the noise made the girl begin to stir. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Gray by her window, bathed in moonlight. She was surprised by the man being in her tower and her breath caught as she saw how handsome he was. "My apologies, I hadn't meant to disturb your slumber, I was merely climbing your tower to escape some beasts." With a bow, the young man captivated the heart of the girl trapped in the tower. "Who?..." "Oh, excuse my manners for not introducing myself earlier, I am Gray Fulbuster. Pleasure to meet you." "I'm Juvia, pleasure's all mine." The two of them just looked at each other until a noise was heard below them. Juvia gasped, "That is the witch Lyon coming, you must hurry! He mustn't know you're here. He would kill you at once. Come tomorrow night and throw something through the window. If I let down my hair that means it's safe to come. If I don't then you must run away as fast as you can." Juvia said as she pushed Gray towards the window. He got out and climbed down before running into the woods to wait until the next night. Juvia stood at the window and gazed at the spot where Gray disappeared into the trees. The door to Juvia's room creaked open as her captor walked in. "Unable to sleep my prey?" Juvia shivered at his voice, "No, the nightmares are getting worse." came the monotonous reply. Juvia barely reacted as she was pushed onto her bed. Lyon looked at her with a predatory look in his eyes. Roughly grabbing the princess by the chin, the witch leaned in closer to the girl before him. He smiled down at the fear in the girl's face before he let her go, smirking in satisfaction at her look of fear. Satisfied with knowing she still feared him, Lyon walked out of the tower and into the night.

The next night, the princess awoke to the sound of an arrow striking stone. She looked to her wall to see the shaft still quivering. 'Gray!' She ran to her window and immediately dropped her hair through her window. Only a few minutes later, the archer stood before Juvia, tired and sweating. Gray then surprised Juvia when he grabbed her hand and lead her close up to the window in the tower. "Let's go while we have the chance." Juvia, happy beyond anything she ever felt before, hugged Gray excitedly. He smile down at her, grabbed her waist and started the decent down the tower's side. At the bottom, Juvia ran around joyously as she explored outside of her tower. Gray allowed her to run around for a short time before reminding her that they had to run away as quickly as possible. They held hands as they ran through the forest. It took them very little time to reach halfway to their destination. Gray had taken much longer because he was always stopping and exploring or taking notes on animals and plants he saw. They both stopped to catch their breath before finishing their escape. That's when they heard a very low growl. Gray turned around to find a wolf much bigger than possible and pure white. The wolf morphed into a white haired man with black and blue robes and a long black staff that radiated hate and darkness. 'That must be the witch and captor of Juvia but...' "Why are you a dude? Wouldn't you be called a warlock and not a witch?" Lyon growled at that comment. "Witches and Warlocks are NOT the same. YES i know witches are generally female but that's because witches nearly always give birth to girls. My mom gave birth to a boy, me, which is extremely rare, only happening to 1 out of 1000 births." The white haired boy was obviously enraged. "Anyways, I want that girl back. I captured her from the kingdom fair and square Romeo. If you want your own princess then go find one that is already kidnapped. That girl will not be your Juliet." Gray smirked, "Yours? Juliet? No, this girl belongs to no one and she isn't named... wait, princess?" Gray suddenly remembered the story of the missing princess causing king Natsu to be ill with worry and Queen Lucy having to lead a kingdom with her husband in bed. "Yes, I took her to end the royal lineage of the kingdom I hate the most." Eyes wide in shock, Gray grabs an arrow, notches it in place, and fires faster than Lyon's eyes could follow but he felt it coming and with his amazing reflexes was able too grab it and break it in half. An arrow made of ice flew back at Grey, barely missing. "That is what you get when you deal with a witch, you get magic. Mine happens to be ice type. It's incredibly rare and was taught to my by my mother." An ice bird swooped down to attack Gray but before it hit, an ice shield formed around him and blocked the bird. Gray watched it shatter on the ground then looked up at the ice shield in amazement. _He did that? Him? How was that possible?_ Lyon was equally surprised. He knew exactly what Gray had just done. _It's the Royal Fiore Ice Magic! The mist divine ice magic out there!_ Lyon stumbled back away from him in awe. Gray's look of shock turned into a smirk, "Looks like my magic is back, thought it would've taken longer to regenerate after using up so much. Shall we continue this fight?" Gray radiated confidence and power which made Lyon shrink back before he regained his cocky attitude and charged Gray. Ice flew back and forth and coated a whole acre of the forest by the time the battle had ended. Lyon had withered and turned to ash after having used too much magical energy to keep up his magical immortality.

Gray and Juvia married 3 years afterwards and Gray gave up the throne of Fiore to his younger sister Ultear so he could rule the Fairy Tail Kingdom with his wife Juvia. Natsu became healthy again after regaining his daughter and lived a long and fulfilling life before passing away in his sleep. His daughter and grandson wept at his funeral until they were able to stand and walk to where Gray stood patiently waiting on his wife and son. Four months afterwards, their son turned 6.

This royal family lived happily ever after. The END!

Was the whole 'Lyon is the witch' thing surprising at all? I hope so because it surprised me. I normally let my stories happen without planning. Thanks for your suggestions and I am looking forward to more. I was given the suggestion of doing a modern theme in high school. I will not include that story in this series of one shots but I will write it with the name 'Modern Princess' for the person who suggested it and I will probably make it a three-shot. Please look forward to the next chapter and to my new story!


	3. Prince and the Frog

I want to give a quick shout out to my favorite reader animepairing4eva. Your reviews make my day and I love knowing that someone likes my stories!

Warning: This chapter has some yaoi, fluffy!

Disclaimer: I think you guys know I don't own.

This had to be some kind of sick joke. Not only was he a frog, but also the curse wouldn't go away with a kiss from a princess like a NORMAL fairy tale, oh no, he had to be kissed by a PRINCE for Pete's sake! The poor green prince sighed, (can frogs do that?), and hopped away. He halfheartedly looked for some prince stupid enough to kiss him but he didn't have much hope. Late that night the prince found himself at the edge of the pond, staring at his hideous reflection.

~Flash back time! (sing song-y voice)~

_"I hate you! No one talks about me! It's just Prince Gray this or Queen Ur that... NEVER anything about Princess Ultear! I'm tired of being in your and mom's shadow." Gray stumbled away from his enraged sister as green smoke formed around her fingertips, swirling in hideous patterns depicting misery and hate. The smoke slowly wound it's way toward's Gray. He was paralyzed in fear as it crept up his legs and wound around him. He was nearly completely covered when he returned to his senses. In an attempt to get away he realized that the smoke was paralyzing him. He felt his body change, a weird sensation that sent shivers down his spine. The change was excruciatingly slow and torturous. It made him sick and he could do nothing about the horrible feeling of being shrunk down and morphed down to his very bones. When it was finally over he felt in desperate need of as bath due to the strange stickiness that covered his body. Everything around him was terrifyingly large and the malicious enjoyment in his sister's eyes terrified him all the more. "Look at the hapless little frog. perhaps I should put him outside where he belongs, along with the rest of his disgusting kind." With a jar around him, he was carried to the window and thrown onto the tree nearest to it. "Oh and brother dear, do remember that it will take the kiss of a prince to break that spell, my own personal little twist in preparation for becoming crowned heir to this kingdom."_

~end flash back~

Gray was completely and utterly depressed as he continued to stare. He heard footsteps behind him but he refused to move, if it were a human then he could only hope he would be killed quickly. Closing his eyes shut he heard the footsteps stop right behind him. A gentle hand picked the frog up and brought it up to eye level to examine it. "You don't appear to be hurt so why didn't you hop away when you heard me coming?" The voice was gentle and kind. Gray, curious about the owner of such a lovely voice, opened his eyes to see a boy about his size. The boy was obviously upper class and had the brightest of pink hair that Gray had ever seen. The boy was very tan and obviously spent a lot of time in the sun. Gray was captivated by the boy with just one look at him and the sound of his voice. "You sure are bold, some people must have feed you a lot in the past if you're this comfortable around humans." The smile that the boy gave was beautiful and kind. "Who're you?" With a gasp of shock, the pink haired boy dropped the frog who landed on the ground unharmed. "S-so sorry, are you ok? You really surprised me there, did you really just talk? Is any thing hurt?" Gray found the other boy's reaction quite humorous and liked how energetic the boy had suddenly become, "My apologies for startling you, I'm sure a talking frog is quite odd." The boy gave the frog a goofy grin, "Yup! Oh, I'm Prince Natsu by the way. Who might you be?" Gray almost forgot to introduce himself when he heard 'Prince Natsu.' "I am Prince Gray, or at least I was until this stupid curse was set upon me by my sister, Ultear." Natsu suddenly felt sorry for the frog. "What happened?" Gray took a deep breath and explained his situation. As soon as the story was finished, him explaining the cure for the curse last because he was so embarrassed, Natsu stood up with his goofy grin on his face, "I'll kiss you but you have to promise to be my friend afterwards." Gray gawked at Natsu the best he could, doing a poor job due to being a frog and all. "K-kiss me?" Natsu looked at him and explained himself as if it were obvious, "Well ya, you need help so why wouldn't I help?" "Because I'm a frog oh and don't forget I'm a DUDE!" Natsu laughed at that, "So? It's just breaking a spell. I don't care about stupid stuff like that." Gray was so happy that he nearly begged the boy to do it but he couldn't bring himself to let such a nice boy do something like that. "Y... I can't let you do that." "Fine, then keep coming back here every day and I will do everything I can to convince you to let me do it. Ok, see you tomorrow then!" Before Gray could even protest the energetic prince had run off.

A little after noon, Natsu showed up with a napkin wrapped around something. He set it next to where Gray was sitting at the edge of the fountain and unwrapped it to reveal all kinds of foods. "I figured you might be hungry so I brought you some food." Gray thanked him and began to eat. As Gray ate, Natsu talked to him about himself and his family. When Gray had finished eating he joined in by asking questions and telling about himself. They passed many days like this and soon Gray and Natsu found themselves in love with each other. They both refused to admit it because they didn't want to become a burden to the other. It wasn't until 2 months after meeting each other that Natsu finally decided to do something about how he felt. He walked up behind the unsuspecting frog and scooped him up as he sometimes did. Gray felt himself being picked up and kept his eyes closed, knowing it was Natsu. It wasn't until he felt something warm against his lips that he realized two things, one: he was human again and two: Natsu was still kissing him. Gray immediately pulled back in surprise. "Natsu!" Natsu just smiled, "Now you're back to normal, Gray! I love you." Gray ran forward and hugged Natsu, "I love you too." They stood there hugging for a while until Gray pulled back only to lean in again to kiss Natsu. Natsu and Gray decided to rule over Gray's kingdom and Gray's sister, who had been controlled by a mischievous spirit, married Natsu's bother Gildarts and ruled with him. Both couples lived happy, royal lives. Gildarts and Ultear had a little girl they named Wendy and Gray and Natsu adopted a little boy named Romeo. These two were betrothed and married when they became appropriate age. They loved each other and both kingdoms were united as one making it the kingdom we know as Fairy Tail.

Did you enjoy? Thank you to EVERYONE who reads whether you just read, review, favorite, or follow. I might post more chapters today if I have the time. Have an AWESOME weekend everyone! Anyone who was looking forward to my new story with Cana x Natsu in high school, that story can be found under the name of Modern Princess.

My email is radio_heart_pen_name and you can find me on facebook with the fake name Ria Henley.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

I FINALLY had time to finish this! Sorry it took so long. Not only was this chapter extremely long, because the actual fairy tail is long as well, but I also had a BUTT TON of homework. I love how this turned out and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know any more fun ways to say I don't own Fairy Tail...

The sound of someone knocking on the giant mansion doors resounded throughout the building. The master of the house, Gajeel, was displeased at having his afternoon interrupted. Walking to the front door, he opened it to reveal an old woman in blue standing in the rain with a faded pink umbrella doing a poor job of keeping her dry. "Please, have mercy and grant me a night to stay." Gajeel, bitter and disgusted at the old woman's appearance, rudely denied her a place to stay. That's when she stood up tall, her hair turning blue and all traces of balding disappeared. She continued to change until a the beautiful goddess of rain and mercy stood before the man. He hurriedly tried to make amends with her, inviting her to stay as long as she liked ant take advantage of every hospitality he had to offer but it was all in vain. "Juvia is the goddess of mercy, so to teach you mercy, Juvia shall cast a spell on you. If you find someone who you can love and who can love you back, the spell will break. Remember, if Juvia were not the goddess you had offended, you would likely be dead." She disappeared, leaving behind a single red rose and her voice echoed in the mansion, "Break this curse by your 25th birthday or it shall never go away." Pain rippled through Gajeel's body as it morphed into that of a terrifying black beast...

Levi walked around town and greeted everyone that she meet on her way to the book store. They were all kind to her but whispered behind her back. She had refused Jet's proposal YET again. Any girl would've killed to be proposed to by him yet time and time again she refused him. She even read books often. Women rarely ever read unless it was a cook book, never the books that Levi read. Levi obliviously continued on her way, not noticing the words spoken when she couldn't hear. Arriving at the book store, she walked up to it's owner and greeted him. Reedus was the only one who didn't say rude things about her, he very much enjoyed the company of the intellectual and gentle 20 year old girl. (A/N: I know that Belle was much younger but I think 20 is a better age to get married then like 16 or something) Levi grabbed a book she had borrowed many times and brought it to the counter. She passed the money to Reedus, "Father made a big profit with his most recent shipment of goods so he gave me the money to buy this book." Reedus just placed the money back in her hands and winked at her. She excitedly hugged him and, with many thanks, left the shop and ran back to her home to start reading immediately. She was still reading when her father, Makarov, walked in. "I'm home, I see you bought the book." Levi smiled, "Reedus actually gave it to me, here's the money." He saw his daughter was absolutely beaming and that made him chuckle. "Since I still have the money, I should get you something if you want. The next shipment will go out soon so I can order something for you while I'm on my trade routs." Levi thought for a moment, there wasn't anything that she wanted and she knew her father needed to save money in case something went wrong. Even if she did ask for nothing he would still get her something despite that. "A single red rose." Her father looked at her with affection, "I shall get you the most beautiful red rose to be found." The next morning her father for the docks.

about a month passed of Levi's father's absence. 'He will be coming home soon' Levi thought, knowing he would not return until the trading had been taken care of thoroughly. She did not know, however, that prices were dropping everywhere because the recent wars had caused the economy of all the kingdoms to become very poor. Her father, depressed from being unable to get his daughter even a single rose, became lost in the forest. Arriving at a mansion in the woods, he decided to try and find a place to stay. When he knocked on the door, it opened to reveal an empty room except a table covered in food. Makarov hastily tied his horse up in the stable with oats, unaware at how easily the horse could escape if spooked. Makarov feasted until he was full. Wandering into the garden, he found a rose bush. They were red and were magnificent in the pale moon light. He smiled and took one, eager to present it to his daughter. Then he felt an ominous presence behind him. Before he could turn around, he was already unconscious and being dragged into a cell in the mansion's basement. The front door of the mansion slammed shut, spooking the horse, and it ran out of the stable and strait to home.

Levi discovered her father's horse grazing in their front yard lazily. Levi had started to worry about her father's lateness, with the sight of his horse without him, that worry turned into fear and then panic. She jumped onto her own horse after securing her father's in the stable with food. She rode off into the forest to search for her father. Levi was starting to assume the worst as night fell. She happened upon a mansion, cold, hungry, tired, and scared. She walked into the mansion and heard a voice she swore was her father's. "HELP!" It was very distant but echoed throughout the huge expanse of empty space. She ran toward the voice she heard and wound up in a basement full of cells. All of them were empty except for one. "Father!" Levi ran up to the one occupied cell in the dark room. "Levi, I beg of you, you must leave now! There is a beast in this mansion, you must save yourself." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a beast in the mansion? There was a low growl behind her. Levi turned around slowly around until she found herself face to face with a midnight black beast she whimpered in fear. "GET OUT!" The roar was powerful and shook the room, causing the poor girl to cower even more. "N-No! Not without father!" The beast turned his head to the man in the cell. "You may save him, promise to stay here with me forever and I will set him free." Levi set her face with determination. "No, Levi, you mustn't put yourself in danger! I'm an old man, I've lived my life. You should save yourself while you can." Levi shook her head, "No father," then she turned to the beast, "I accept." With a nod the beast opened up the cage and grabbed the short man by his clothes, dragged him out of the mansion, and threw him into the carriage waiting outside which, without being pulled by horses or controlled by a person, moved towards the village Levi and Makarov lived in. Levi burst into tears as soon as the beast had taken her father. He returned shortly however and lead her to her room. There she fell asleep upon the bed, soaking the pillows in tears. She awoke to a gentle female voice next to her bed. Levi looked up to see a beautiful white dresser. The strange thing about the dresser is that it had a face and spoke. Levi was sure it was just her sleepiness that imagined the voice but it then spoke again, "Wake up milady, we must get you dressed for lunch with the master." "AH!" Levi jumped back in fear which caused her to fall off the bed. The dresser giggled (yes giggled) "Are you ok milady?" "Y-y-you SPOKE?!" The dresser giggled again, "Oh my, I guess it is quite strange isn't it? Yes I spoke." Levi slowly got up and walked around the bed. She stopped when she stood in front of the dresser. "Who are you?" "I'm Mirajane, pleased to meet you." "P-pleasure's all mine." "Now, let us get you dressed."

Walking through the hallway in the elegant red dress, that Mirajane had instructed her to put on, Levi felt like a princess. She was being led by a golden candelabra with pink jewels and a silver clock with black and blue jewels. Levi tried to recall their names, She believed the clock was named Gray, quite easy to remember. The candelabra had a more difficult to remember name. "Excuse me sir, what is your name? I apologize for forgetting it." The candelabra stopped and turned towards the girl, "Me or the clock-block?" Levi couldn't help but cringe at the insult, "Y-you, sir." "What did you say flame-brain?" Then the two... Levi wondered what she should call them... started to fight. Levi cleared her throat, "So, your name sir?" "Natsu." "Let's save this stupid fight for later, we have to lead her to Master." They continued to the dinning hall.

Many weeks had passed and Levi had all her meals with the master of the house, who she later learned to be named Gajeel, which always ended in Levi storming out of the dinning hall in rage. Despite that, Levi found herself captivated by the strange beast. One day she was talking with Mirajane and she asked about the story of the mansion. When Mirajane told her about the story, Levi couldn't help but feel sorry for everyone. The weeks slipped by slowly as Levi meet many new people in the mansion. After hearing the story, she satisfied herself with calling everyone 'people.' She meet Wendy, a sweet little teacup with a chip in it, happy the footstool, Lisanna, a tea pot and Mirajane's sister, Erza, the stove in the kitchen, and many others. She also began to grow closer to Gajeel. They would talk and walk outside. Gajeel once showed Levi the library and the girl gasped in wonder and awe. Soon Levi found that she had fallen deeply for the beast. Despite his frightening appearance and hard exterior, he was incredibly kind deep inside and showed it every time he did little things for the blue haired girl that took her breath away. She had been away from her village for 4 months by then and she was unaware of how Jet had meet with her incredibly distressed father. Makarov wandered the village calling for help and going on about a beast taking his daughter. Jet, wanting to rescue the girl since he believed that would finally make her fall for him, spent the last 4 months amounting a frightening force to go against this beast.

It was a peaceful day for Gajeel and Levi as the girl read in the library and Gajeel sat with her, listening as she read aloud. It was drizzling softly outside and the breeze ruffled through the trees in the forest creating a slightly enchanting sound. The brightly lit and elegant library was warm and welcoming. Gajeel suddenly sat up attentively. "Gajeel? Is everything all right?" "I heard something..." Levi strained her ears in an attempt to catch the sound that Gajeel claimed to heard. She heard something feint and would have dismissed it as nothing if Gajeel hadn't said something, "There it is again!" Levi was now sitting up as well. Her eyes caught sight of several weak glows in the forest and heading towards the mansion. Levi and Gajeel stood at the window for a long time and waited until the lights emerged at the edge of the clearing that the mansion sat in. There were about 250 men, all from Levi's village, standing there with Jet leading. Over half of the men carried torches which sputtered in the light shower. The most frightening thing was their cry of rage when they spotted the mansion. Levi just knew this would not turn out good. The men barged into the mansion and ran throughout it. They were held back by the inhabitants of the mansion standing in their way. Downstairs chaotic as Gajeel grabbed Levi's hand and dragged her towards the forbidden tower. "G-Gajeel! Where are we going?" Gajeel didn't reply, he simply ran faster. They reached the top of the stairs and Gajeel opened the door and pulled Levi inside the room with him. Levi looked around the room and found it bare except a small round table in the center of the room with a single red rose floating above it in a glass display. It glowed and sparkled as a petal fell, adding to the growing pile of dead brown petals underneath. "What's that?" Levi remembered Mirajane tell her the story but that couldn't be '_the rose._' "It's proof of my curse, I'm sure one of my servants already told you." Levi stared at the flower in awe. She slowly walked up to it and removed the glass covering it. Delicately she grabbed the stem and smelled the bud. "Do you know how rid yourself of the curse? Mirajane never said." "I must learn to love and I must be loved back by the same person. I have learned to love but since I'm still like this, the love is not returned or not expressed." Levi turned slowly to face the beast. Placing a hand on his face, she whispered, "You are loved, I just haven't told you. I love you." The rose in Levi's other hand glowed even more brightly as it turned into pure light and slipped up her arm. It split into two as one ray of light traveled across her shoulders and over her other arm. It reached her fingers and then proceeded to dance around Gajeel. The second light went down Levi's back and leg. It reached her feet then wound up and around the beast himself. The light joined together and engulfed Gajeel. It light up the entire tower with a bright blue light. The light subsided and the rain dropped. Juvia retreated from the mansion, her goal achieved after all those many years. She departed with a smile and melted into the puddle at her feet. Before Levi stood a handsome man with long black hair and Levi knew who it was in an instant. "Gajeel!" She jumped into his arms and he held her close. They stood there for a while until a crash was heard and a jealous Jet forcefully pulled Levi out of Gajeel's arms. Levi somehow got thrown aside and the two men were attacking each other in an instant. They fought with their hands until Gajeel overpowered the smaller man. "GO! Leave this place with your men and leave us in peace." Jet was terrified. No one had ever overpowered him before and the black haired man had done it so easily. The coward ran. Levi turned to the window to see all the men running. Jet had been the first to run and by far the fastest. With their leader running in fear, every other man also lost their bravery and gave in to the fear. Levi ran downstairs to find many people standing around observing themselves in wonder. Yes human people, not various moving and talking furniture and objects. Levi was overjoyed to find everyone free from the curse. A cat was excitedly running around with a blue haired girl not far behind. There were people she recognized slightly from knowing their other forms for so long. They rejoiced with a brilliant ball. Lucy and Natsu (previously the feather duster and candelabra) were incredibly happy as they celebrated and danced with each other. Smiles were on everyone's faces. Only 6 months later Gajeel and Lucy married. They lived happily ever after.

How was that? It was soooooo long!


	5. Thumbelina

This chapter is a gender bender (squeals in excitement at finally getting a suggestion to do one). I have so many requests to do and it makes me happy. Every time I get a review, it makes my day. I also want to apologize to my favorite reader, animepairings4eva, for not doing your other suggestion for this chapter but I can't ignore my other readers. I promises I will do your other suggestion and thanks for every review I get from you because I can't help but grin like an idiot when I read them. (Miron: Male Mirajane; Frena: )

Disclaimer: do I even need to type this anymore? I think everyone knows...

A green haired girl awoke to find herself in some random house. Odd, she could have sworn she had fallen asleep in a tulip last night. She stood up and found she was in a cradle. She walked over to the edge and slipped through the bars easily before dropping onto the ground below. Exploring the room, she found it was relatively bare with just a table with a single book, a chair at the table, the crib she was in not long ago, and a door. The door suddenly opened, startling the small girl. A kind looking old woman walked into the room and looked to the crib to notice the girl was gone. The old woman frantically looked around the room and started to walk forward until she noticed that she almost stepped on who she was looking for. The old woman apologized and picked her up, placing her in the table. The old woman sat in the chair and stared at the green haired girl who was no taller than a sewing needle. "You are ok my dear?" The girl, Frena, nodded. The old woman smiled, "That's good, my dear. Now, what might your name be?" Frena realized her rudeness for not introducing herself earlier. "I am Frena." The old woman smiled, "That's a beautiful name, I am Makara" ( ). After introductions had been completed, Frena looked around. "Where am I, I was asleep in a tulip last night but now I am here." Makara looked at the girl sadly. "I apologize, I've never had a child yet always wished for one so when a mysterious woman brought you to my house I was far too excited to question where you came from. I believe the woman's name was Jennal. If you wish I can try to find her so I can ask her where she found you. After that I can take you back." Frena shook her head, "That's fine. I've lost my memories so I would just be lost again if you put me back. I had been wandering around looking for anyone so I'm glad my wish came true." "Oh how awful." So Frena stayed with Makara and lived happily for the next two months. Makara would read the same story to Frena every day. Frena loved the story because it was about little people such as herself. She would dream every night about these little people with wings, fairies. One night, for some strange reason, she couldn't get to sleep so she stood on the table in her room. Under her feet was her favorite book. She stared down at the pictures of fairies on the glossy pages. She sang to herself sadly about waiting for love when a beautiful voice behind her finished the song. Frena turned around in shock to see a silver haired boy her size and, coming from his back was "Wings! You're a fairy!" The boy smiled, "Yes, and you have no wings yet you are not the size of a human." The boy seemed confused at that. "Why?" Frena looked down, "I don't know. I have no memories." The boy looked at her sympathetically at the frowning girl. Then he had a sudden idea. He grabbed her hand and flew to the windowsill. "Come with me!" Frena was surprised at that, "But.. I can't leave mom! And I don't even know your name!" The boy laughed, "Oops, I'm Miron, and don't worry, we'll come back before morning." Frena nodded slowly. Miron smiled and pulled her towards her bumblebee. They got on and flew off to some unknown place. They landed near a pond in a meadow of flowers. Miron started to sing and soon his voice was joined with Frena's. Three frogs in the pond nearby observed the two, drawn to them by their harmonious voices. One frog turned to the one in the middle and whispered to her, "Mama, I love her. I want her to be by my side." The frog in the middle looked to her son, "It shall be done Laxus." Then the other frog spoke up, "If Laxus gets the girl then what do I get?" "Patience, Bickslow, when you find a girl you love, I will bring her to you."

Arriving back at Makara's cottage, Frena got off the bumblebee to feel something slide over her head and hand around her neck. She looked down to see small purple flowers, "Forget-me-not's..." Miron smiled, "Please, forget me not." Frena smiled bashfully. Miron flew off into the night and Frena jumped down into the cradle underneath the windowsill. She fell asleep and had dreams of dancing through the meadow of flowers with Miron. She continued to sleep as she was grabbed by slimy hands and carried off back to the meadow. She awoke to swaying underneath her. Slowly sitting up, she found herself upon a miniature boat made of leaves and various other things. Around her were three frogs, staring at her expectantly. She frantically ran to the edge of the boat to find herself in the middle of the pond, floating peacefully in the foggy morning. She whirled around to look at her captors, "Why have you brought me here?" The most feminine of the frogs hopped towards her, (if frogs can even be called feminine). "Why? My dear, you are here to marry my oldest son of course! He fell in love with you last night and has been anxiously awaiting for you to awaken. Frena wished she could step further back but that would take her off the boat and she couldn't possibly escape that way because she couldn't swim while the frogs could. One frog at the female frog's side hopped forward, "I hope to marry you as soon as possible, when will you be ready?" "N-NEVER!" The frog that just spoke looked genuinely hurt. "Laxus dear, don't take it to heart. I'm sure she is just nervous." The frogs continued this, trying to get Frena to marry Laxus but she protested every time and desperately wished she could swim. Then, all at once, all three frogs jumped towards Frena and she instinctively jumped backwards and fell into the water. Struggling to stay above water, Frena grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be a lily pad. In desperation to get away, she broke the stem and floated along the current. She was scared, lost, lonely, cold, and hungry.

Back at the cottage, Makara was frantically searching for Frena. Then she heard a quiet voice, "Where is she?" Makara turned to see a small boy, only slightly taller than Frena, flying on translucent purple wings. His elegant green clothes gave off the hint that he was at least a noble, if not royalty. Makara just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'll go find her." He rushed out of the window and heard a heart-breaking "thank you" almost lost to the wind that Miron was now struggling to fly in. Winter was on it's way, he HAD to find her before then. He arrived at a beautiful lavender colored castle and stormed into the throne room. He walked up to the king and queen and they looked at him worriedly. The way he stormed in meant something important happened. "You must delay the coming of winter." Evergreen, the queen, stood up in shock and gasped. "Why is this son?" The king asked, he was calm yet confused. The prince told of what happened to his parents. "That is troublesome but delaying winter for too long would ruin the balance of this world. It's too risky." Evergreen had sat down while Miron told his story. Elfman nodded in agreement with his wife, "I agree that is a big problem. We will delay it as long as we are willing to risk but NO promises. Understand?" Miron nodded and thanked his parents wholeheartedly. He ran out of the castle, hopped onto his bumblebee, and sped off to find Frena.

Frena finally got the assistance from a few fish and they took her to shore. She was lost but at least on solid ground and away from the frogs. She thanked the fish then looked around nervously. Which way should she go? She finally decided to follow some beetles since it was better than nothing. For weeks she wandered with those bugs, eating what they gave her and silently cried herself to sleep at night. Winter was coming and she felt it more and more. One night it snowed and Frena got separated from them beetles. She wandered until she collapsed beneath a big dead tree. (I know I'm skipping the jitter-bug section but I don't think I could write it very well since I'm writing this based on memory only.) She awoke feeling warm and comfortable. She sat up to find herself in a cottage with everything perfect for her size. There was a little white field mouse stirring a pot at the stove. "Um..." The mouse turned to the voice she heard to find the girl awake. "Oh my! You are finally awake!" The mouse scurried over to the bed Frena was on. "I'm Melody!" "I-I'm Frena. Where...?" "Oh! we're at my house. You sure are a pretty one!" "Thank you." Melody went back over to the pot on the stove and ladled some of it into a wooden bowl. Handing the bowl to the girl, the mouse sat on the edge of the bed. "The winter this year is quite severe this year. I hear the king and queen of the fairies delayed it so their son could search for someone. Poor lad ended up frozen in the river near by. Shame, I hear he was a real hansom one too. Silver hair, purple wings, green royal robes. It must be breaking the king and queen's hearts." Frena almost dropped her bowl. _No, not Miron. He was looking for someone. Could it be herself? She is the reason why he's dead? No! _Tears rolled down her checks. The mouse looked at her startled, "Did you perhaps know him?" Frena nodded. "Oh, poor dear!" Frena handed the half full bowl to Melody and laid down to sleep.

Miron struggled to fly until his wings could no longer carry him. He was at least glad that he had sent his bumblebee back home, not wanting to endanger him with such strong wind. That was what Miron thought of as he fell into the river and froze. Shortly after, the same beetles that Frena had been traveling came upon the prince. They hurriedly cut him out of the ice and put him next to the fire they just built. Slowly the prince began to thaw until he was a shivering mess of a boy, scooting as close to the fire as he dared.

Frena awoke feeling empty and numb. She was dressed quickly by the mouse and hurried into a tunnel in the corner of the room. "Where are we going?" Melody turned to the monotonous sounding girl. "We are going to visit Mr. Ulteren, the badger. He has been wanting to meet you. He is quite rich and I think you two could make each other happy." Frena didn't care anymore. She meet with Mr. Ulteren and she sang for him when he requested. She did everything as she was asked to do. She didn't care about anything anymore. Then the badger asked her to marry him. She agreed without any feeling. The wedding was the next day.

News spread everywhere, Mr. Ulteren was to marry a beautiful green-haired girl, the size of a fairy. Miron didn't believe it at first but he had to go to the wedding to make sure.

The next day, Frena walked down the aisle with Melody towards her soon to be husband. She arrived at the alter and stared blankly at Mr. Ulteren. Before the vows could even begin, Miron barged in and ran up to Frena. "Frena!" She turned at the familiar voice calling her name. "M-Miron!" The girl dropped her bouquet and ran over to the one she truly loved. He embraced her as he cried in relief. He finally found her. "I heard you were dead, frozen in the river because you were looking for me." Miron shook his head. "No, I'm alive and ok, now lets go." "Yes, please. I only want to marry you." Miron smiled and fled the wedding, taking the bride with him. Many tried to stop them but the two managed to escape. They ran for their lives as they finally arrived somewhere in the middle of the forest. They were both thoroughly lost until Frena remembered something. "We're close, I know where we are." Miron looked at her dazed eyes and realized she just remembered something. "What's close?" That broke Frena from her trance. "I-I don't know but it's close and safe." She grabbed Miron's hand and lead him deeper into the forest. Miron realized where they were going. They were headed towards the kingdom of the spring fairies. It wasn't too far from his kingdom of the winter fairies. The sun came out and the snow began to melt. By the time they arrived at the kingdom, flowers had started popping up. The prince couldn't believe how much time he had spent looking for his love. It was already spring time. Frena stood in the middle of the kingdom as it slowly awoke. Fairies began to come out of houses everywhere. Frena remembered. She was princess of the spring fairy kingdom. She was home. The morning sun struck the water left from the melting snow and made the entire kingdom glow with the light yet what gave off the most light was Frena. She was surrounded in a soft pink light that soon collected at her back between her shoulder blades. The light took on the form of the most beautiful wings Miron had ever seen. The light faded but the wings continued to glimmer naturally. A red-haired woman and a blue haired man ran out of the palace gates and towards Frena. The crowns upon their heads clearly showed they were the king and queen, Frena's parents. Miron was shocked beyond belief when he realized what was happening and who Frena was. He smiled and walked up to the king and queen and bowed respectfully. "I wish to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Queen Erza hugged her daughter tightly in excitement when Miron told her that and King Jellal smiled wide, wrapped his arm around Miron's shoulder, and whispered, "Hurt my daughter and I'll kill you," before laughing at Miron's scared face. King Jellal ruffled Miron's hair and lead everyone to the castle.

Miron and Frena ruled over both kingdoms together and had two beautiful children. The girl had beautiful silver hair like her father and grandfather. She was named Lisanna and proclaimed crowned princess of the winter fairy kingdom. The second child was born with pink hair unlike anything anyone had ever seen, although the spring fairies were known for their crazy-colored hair, (such as red, blue, and green). This child was a boy named Natsu and he was the crowned prince of the spring fairy kingdom.

This is not my best chapter, sorry about that. I want to thank EVERYONE for the reviews, follows, and such because every single one makes me happy! Thanks for reading and have a great weekend!


	6. The little mermaid

I didn't get any reviews for last chapter which confirms my fear that it was as bad as I thought. Sorry about that. Next time I'll rethink which fairy tail I choose but I really couldn't find a good fairy tail to go with a and it was a suggestion to do a so I couldn't say no...

Disclaimer: don't own

She looked around in wonder and awe. This came from the humans. It was huge and made out of some weird brown material. There were plenty of shiny things filling it. The one thing that really caught her eye was one that shone brighter than any pearl she had seen before and, being the daughter of the extremely wealthy sea king, she had seen a lot of pearls. It looked like a long rectangle with a triangle stuck on the end. On the end away from the was another rectangle perpendicular to the first one. Then she looked further to the right to see a cylinder with a sphere on the end. The cylinder was the perfect size to be held by a man if he used both hands. Erza swam closer to get a better look at it. She reached up and cut her finger on the edge of the rectangle part of the strange object. She gasped in surprise and lunged backwards. Her fish friend, happy, looked at her worriedly when he saw blood coming out of her finger. (A/N: I can't help but think "cannibalism?" at the fact that happy is a fish...) "Erza, are you ok?" She turned to him and smiled, "Yes, I was just a bit careless." Happy smiled, "good." Erza swam up to the object once more and took hold of it by the cylinder. She tried to lift it and found it was difficult. She then tried with both hands and saw that, though she struggled, she could carry it that way. She smiled happily and left the strange place that fell from the world of people. She started to swim upwards as Happy became increasingly nervous as he knew just where Erza was headed. "E-Erza, we cant go to the surface! Your father would be furious!" Erza just laughed, "He doesn't have to know." Erza broke the surface and swam towards the island nearby, her powerful white tail sparkling in the sun. Erza arrived at the island and pulled herself ashore slightly and dragged the object she had found onto the sand. "Natsu! Are you here? Natsu!" A little pink cockatoo swooped down and landed in front of Erza, "Erza! Good to see you at the surface." Now cockatoo's are never found to be around water, they would always be at the mainland being kept as pets or flying around wild, but this cockatoo was strange as it not only stayed near the water or over it, but it also loved on an island and far from the mainland. Erza, being a mermaid and knowledgeable about the surface, didn't find the bird's presence to be odd in the slightest. "Natsu, could you tell me what this object is?" Natsu looked down at it. He remembered seeing many humans on various floating things and talking about objects such as this. It had a name similar to a big fish, shark? no... tuna? not right... sword fish? absolutely wrong... whale shark? Yes! Now, the objects name... "That is a one of a kind wharshack you have Erza. Where did you find it?" She looked at him excitedly, "It was in a big brown thing. It looked like one of those floating human things that fell down." Natsu bobbed his head, being a bird he could do that easily, "That is very interesting. It's used for fashion, humans wear it at their waist to look important or fancy." Erza jumped in realization, "Fashion, I'm gonna be late for the fashion show! Daddy's gonna kill me! It's really important to Charla and her career! Thanks Natsu!" Erza hurriedly slid off the sand and into the water before speeding down into the depths of the ocean in a panic.

Gray swam back and forth in worry, his daughter never showed up for the show and things were a disaster with no one to wear the main attraction for the show. He sat on his throne and put his head in his hands. "Where could she be?" Charla, a blue and white crab, paced back and forth at the foot of the throne. That's when a tentative red-head slowly swam into the throne room in shame. "H-Hi dad, Charla..." Gray, knowing that his daughter was safe now, turned to her in anger. "Where were you? You let everyone down!" Erza shrunk back from her father's rage, "I-I was j-just um..." Gray turned his glare to Happy, "She went to the surface again didn't she?" "A-aye..." Gray was up off his throne in an instant, "What if a human saw you? You could have been seen, captured, or worse, you could have been killed! The surface world and the humans who rule it are dangerous, I forbid you to even think of going there once again. I will not let your curiosity get you or other mermaids in harm because you got discovered!" Erza felt her eyes tingle as water came out to join the ocean she was in. She immediately turned around and rushed out of the palace and into a forest of seaweed at the edge of the royal grounds. Grey sunk down into his throne, exhausted. "Was I too hard on her?" "Absolutely not! She needs to learn that you are just protecting her and if she can't then she suffer more than a if she got just a little scolding." "I hope you're right, I really hope you are."

Deep in the seaweed forest, Erza came upon a cave with a big boulder in front of the entrance. She was able to push it aside with difficulty until there was just enough room to squeeze inside. At the last minute, a blue and white crab followed them inside. Erza threw herself down on the cave floor in anger. Her tears had already stopped but she was still upset. "How can he say something like that about someone he doesn't even know. I mean, look at all the wondrous things humans make, how can they be dangerous?" Erza's eyes drift along her collection until it landed on the warshack. (A/N: I couldn't resist making her look at the sword as she said that, *snickers* now, back to the story~) Erza shook her head until she heard something clank around behind her. She turned to see what it was as Happy hid behind her in fear. Erza giggles when she realized who had caused the commotion, "Scared-y fish, it's just Charla." Happy slowly came out from behind Erza to see she was right. "What is all of this junk?" Erza was angered at that, "Charla, this isn't junk. This is treasure!" Charla just humphed indignantly, "Whatever you call it your father would NOT approve of you collecting human junk. Why, when he hears about this he will..." "Oh, you won't tell him will you? Please don't!" Then all three were distracted by large booms. Erza was instantly curious as she swam out of the cave and towards the surface. Charla and happy followed close behind. Erza was already peeking at the humans on the ship. There was one boy that caught her attention. He had blue hair and a strange marking on his face. People kept calling him 'Prince Jellal.' It was love at first sight. He was playing a flute and dancing as a big black dog chased him around the ship. Charla attempted to scold the young mermaid but she refused to listen. Erza's attention was now on a statue in the middle of the ship. It looked like the prince and Erza was in awe at how something so magnificent could be made. "Aw, c'mon Makarov. It looks nothing like me!" "Now prince," replied the man Erza assumed to be Makarov, "the sculptors did an amazing job at making it. It's your birthday present! Although I was hoping it would also be a wedding present." "I know, everyone is anxiously awaiting my marriage. I must say though, that last princess Cana had no manners, I think we went through a years worth of wine with her around for only a week." Makarov laughed at that. The three sea creatures continued to watch the humans until the waves got higher and the wind picked up. It was very little time until the ship was on fire and sinking. Everyone but Jellal had made it into the life boat. Erza saw him sinking and unconscious and immediately dove to save him. She grabbed hold of the blue haired boy and took him all the way to shore where she laid him down on the sand and stayed by his side until morning. He awoke to a beautiful voice singing.

_I sure am a weakling for crying_

_It's because I think of you_

_At nights when the moon rises_

_We're always_

_Searching for rabbits_

_I couldn't say a thing_

_As if I was enchanted_

_I'll never wake up from this dream_

_Love is a monologue_

_I couldn't say a thing_

_I'm really loving it_

_What kind of incantation should I recite_

_For my love to be transmitted_

_It's perfect, I've nothing to say_

_For some reason I can't hold it_

_I love it too much_

_One day, I'll make you say_

_"I give up"_

_It's revenge_

_"I can't say a thing"_

(Fairy Tail's 1st theme song English lyrics)

Jellal slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl with bright red hair bathed in sunlight making her look as if she was radiating the light herself. Then he heard a voice and barking. In an instant the girl was gone with a splash that sprayed his toes. Makarov came up to him and helped hoist him up as they made slow progress to the castle, Panther lily barked and jumped around his owner excitedly.

Erza watched them go from behind a rock. She smiled slowly before going back to the mermaid kingdom, humming quietly. The next day she was twirling around and humming as she swam. She would randomly smell the under water flowers and she even stuck a blue one in her hair. She then found her father and wished him good morning as she placed the flower, that was currently in her hair, in his hair. Gray was startled at how his daughter was acting. One of her sisters, Wendy, swam up to her father, "She's in love." Wendy sighed happily at the sight of her joyful sister. Gray was shocked at this revelation but just as happy as Wendy. When Gray returned to the throne room, he called for Charla in hopes of finding out who the lucky merman might be. He was laughing to himself as Charla came in. "Oh, um Charla, you're here. I have a question for you. Does Erza seem to be acting a bit different today?" Charla, not being one to lie or stall told Gray exactly what happened. "WHAT! In love with a HUMAN? THAT IS THE LAST OFFENSE!"

Erza was staring at the surprise that Happy showed her in the cave. Erza was so ecstatic that she didn't notice her father come in. "You disappoint me, Erza." He took his trident and destroyed everything in the cave, saving the statue for last. "Learn your lesson this time." He looked back at his sobbing daughter as he left the cave, a slightly regretful look on his face. Happy tried to comfort the red head but she refused to listen until she heard two voices. "Poor thing, I feel her sadness and despair." "Cursed with a tail instead of legs." Then both voices spoke at once: "We know someone powerful, she can fix this curse of yours. She has magic that can wash away your worries. Ultear." "U-Ultear? The sea witch? No... no... NO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The two eels retreated, "Guess you're doomed to be without your prince for eternity. Enjoy that broken heart." "W-wait!" "Yes?" "Take me to Ultear." "As you wish, Erza." That's when Charla spoke up, "No, Erza! You can't go to see the sea witch." "Go tell my father, you're good at that." Erza left with an irritated swish of her tail and followed the eels. Charla and Happy reluctantly followed behind.

"Hello my dear." The group had arrived at a creepy cave with lights illuminating the front but the back was fulled with shadow. The voice had come from the shadows and it sent chills down Erza's and Happy's spine. (If crabs had spines, Charla would have had the same reaction but no, she just has an exo-skeleton). A black haired woman with octopus tentacles for a tail. She was strikingly beautiful in a fierce and intimidating way. "Oh, don't be frightened my dear. Now right to business if you don't mind, I'm quite busy." "I want legs." "Oh? My dear that will be easy but it will cost you." Erza was instantly saddened at this, "Oh, I'm sorry for wasting your time then." "Dear, not to worry! I only want your voice and you have to get a kiss of true love from prince-y-poo in 3 days and you will have legs forever. If not, you belong to me of course. Nothing in this world is free." Erza was caught by surprise by what Ultear said. With a little convincing the transaction was made and Erza was at the beach she had been at with Jellal only a day before. She was so excited to have legs and was just staring at them in wonder when a pink cockatoo came swooping down and landing on one of Erza's legs. "Well look-y here. There is something new about you but I can't quite figure out what." "She's got legs you idiot bird! She traded her voice for her legs." "Aye" Natsu jumped slightly, "Legs huh?" Erza nodded her head vigorously." "She has to get a kiss of true love from the prince in 3 days or the sea witch owns her." Natsu chirped excitedly, "We've got work to do." He took a piece of sail and rope, which had washed up from the recent ship-wreck, and wrapped it around Erza. Almost immediately after, Erza heard barking along with a familiar voice. A black dog came running towards her and she climbed onto a rock to avoid him. Jellal came soon after and saw the girl. He ran up to her excitedly and grabbed her hands, "Have we meet before?" She nodded her head, "I knew it! You're the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" She attempted to speak but nothing came out. "Oh, you couldn't be her." Erza frantically started gesturing until she fell off the rock and into Jellal. He grabbed her tightly and lead her towards the castle. "Poor girl, you sure must have been through a lot.

Jellal and Erza spent lots of time together. He had taken her to the city and showed her around as she looked at everything in awe and wonder. He almost kissed her twice while canoeing but the first time he got nervous and the second time the canoe tipped. It was now the third day and Erza was excitedly coming down the stairs when she found Jellal with a girl wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning on him. They were discussing wedding plans with Makarov. Erza was so heart broken that she didn't recognize the girl clinging to Jellal. Erza ran off and cried. At sunset, when the wedding ship was set to depart, Erza stood on the dock and starred at the ship. "Erza! Erza! The watch.. No, the witch was watching the mirror with a stolen set of pipes!" Realization dawned on Erza as she frantically jumped into the water and tried to swim to the ship. Happy swam up next to her and let her grab onto him as he helped her get to the ship. "Natsu, stall that wedding!" and then Charla was in the water with Happy and Erza.

Natsu bobbed his head then flew off and called to all the sea creatures he passed to follow. He arrived at the ship with birds, seals, fish, and many other creatures in tow. They started up a panic that Panther Lily gladly joined in. The ship was in chaos when Erza climbed up. The shell at the witches neck shattered on the deck, and Erza began to sing. Jellal awoke from the spell and ran to Erza, "I knew it was you!" Ultear transformed into the sea witch and everyone scrambled back from her in a panic. "I won't let you win!" Ultear let out a triumphant laugh as the sun sank into the horizon. Erza fell to the deck as her white tail was revealed, "Jellal, I'm sorry." Ultear grabbed the mermaid princess and called behind her before she pushed herself into the water along with Erza, "Good-bye prince-y-poo." Jellal jumped into the water after her. "Prince! What are you doing?" "I can't lose her again, Makarov." He dove down and followed his love.

Ultear and Erza reached the sea floor and was confronted with Gray. "Stop, Ultear." "Oh if it isn't my darling little brother, King of the ocean, and mother's favorite. Ur is quite satisfied being the sea for your miserable self to exist." "It was mother's decision to save my life and suffered the consequences of being turned into the sea." Ultear just turned away like a spoiled brat. "It doesn't matter anyways, I own your daughter. The only way you're getting her back is if you trade places with her." Gray sighed heavily in defeat, "Very well." "Ha! I'm the queen now!" She took the crown and trident from pathetic shriveled up creature that had once been the proud king of the ocean. Placing the crown upon her head and wielding the trident, she set the sea astir and chaotic. She grew in size until she was only waist deep in the ocean. Erza swam up towards the surface and encountered Jellal on her way up. She grabbed his hand and breached the surface. Broken and sunken pathetic excuses for ships began to rise from the bottom of the ocean. Jellal let go of Erza's hand and climbed onto one of the ships. It's figure head had broken and splintered making a deadly point. Jellal maneuvered the ship to pierce the witch. All her evil deeds were reversed and all the mermaids and mermen she had captured were set free. The crown and trident fell down to their rightful owner who was now back to normal. Erza grabbed the unconscious prince and dragged him to shore. She starred at him from afar, atop a rock jutting out of the shallow water. Gray sighed, "She really does love him doesn't she?" "It appears so." Gray shook his head, "I really am going to miss her." He laid his trident onto the surface of water and a light spread out from it strait at Erza. It climbed over her and she looked down to find legs and a beautiful white dress. She shifted her gaze to her father and smiled at him gratefully before running over to Jellal. He stood up and saw the red head running over to him. He smiled and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. They got married a week afterwards and lived happily ever after.

WOW! That was a long chapter. It's about 3,500 words! I do apologize if some parts seemed rushed but I think I wrote enough as it is. Even my essay for composition class didn't require this many words. I hope everyone enjoyed and that this chapter made up for the crappy last one. Have an awesome day!


	7. Aladdin part 1

I promise I didn't forget you guys, die or abandon you. Despite how smart college professors are, they don't seem to understand the phrase 'personal time' so it took me a while to update. I've been saving this awesome idea and I can't wait to see how it turns out! Here is Aladdin with Gray and Cana. (the genie is going to be a special and amazing surprise!)

Disclaimer: don't own

Midnight sat upon his camel, deep in thought. The lion of sand, Panther Lily, had swallowed up the poor fool who had tried to enter. 'The diamond in the rough, huh? Things are getting slightly more interesting now...' "What lousy luck! 'The diamond in the ruff?' What nonsense is that?" "Calm yourself, Klodoa. It's a minor set back. And besides, it would be boring without a little riddle or challenge." The bird on Midnight's shoulder ruffled his feathers and chirped irritably. Midnight directed his camel to follow the steps left only a few minutes before. The desolate sand stretched in all directions but, despite how far the palace was, it was still visible.

Running down the streets of Agraba, a run of the mill street-rat grasped his stolen loaf of bread as his monkey, Happy, clung tightly to Gray's neck. Gray and Happy managed to escape the palace guards after many close calls. Gray and Happy split the loaf and were about to dig in until Gray caught sight of a little black haired boy digging in the garbage near by. Gray sighed then stood up, walked over to the boy, smiled reassuringly, and handed him the bread. Happy walked up behind Gray and also handed the little boy his share of the bread. The boy looked at them both before hesitantly reaching out and taking the bread then hungrily started eating. Gray smiled at the blissful look on the younger boy's face before turning and walking away. Gray wandered around the markets in search of some food to steal when he noticed a woman taking an apple from a nearby stand and handing it to a starving little girl near by. "Wait, you gotta pay for that!" Gray walked up to the woman who was starting to back away from the angry merchant. Gray flashed the man a cunning and charismatic smile before wrapping an arm around him and facing him away from the stall where he skillfully grabbed an apple from behind his back. "I do apologize for my sister's behavior. She's pretty sheltered and doesn't really understand the concept of having to pay for things, but," and here Gray takes his hand from behind his back and hands it to the merchant, "no harm done right?" The merchant smiled at gray and went back to managing his stall. Gray grabbed the woman and ran off, leading to where he slept. It was in an abandoned building, on the top floor. There were planks of wood every where and a big rag-like cloth covering the window. "You almost got yourself in a bad situation there. By the way, the name's Gray. Whats yours?" "Cana, and thanks." Gray smiled at her, "It's no big deal, the streets are dangerous so us street rats gotta stick together." Happy jumped into Cana's lap and promptly fell asleep. "I think he likes you." Cana chuckled at the monkey. Gray turned to the window and pulled back the fabric to reveal a stunning view of the city with the palace dominating the scene. "Beautiful isn't it? I wonder what it's like to live in the palace with plenty to eat and a warm bed for a change. I wish I knew, at least for one day, what it's like to not be looked upon like I was just dirt on the bottom of a noble's shoe, out of place and unwanted." "Ya so you can have those nobles telling you how to act and what to do 'for your own good.'" Gray shrugged, "At least I wouldn't have to worry about food or being safe." Just then the building shook slightly with the sound of metal clanking together and heavy footsteps approaching them. "Oh crap, it's the guards after me again. C'mon." Gray grabbed Cana's hand and lead her out and through the many alley-ways of Agraba. She tried her best to keep up with his fast pace so sh didn't notice he suddenly stopped until she bumped into him. They were surrounded by palace guards. Cana was thrown back as the guards ran up and restrained Gray. Cana stood up angrily and tugged off her hood revealing the royal jewel on her headband, "By order of the princess, I demand you release him!" The captain turned to her and smiled, "Why, princess! I wish I could follow your order but I have to arrest this criminal for Lord Midnight, I'm not allowed to let him escape, my apologies." Cana watched helplessly as the boy was dragged away. She turned and stormed off to the palace, making sure to pull her hood back up before anyone saw.

Midnight was in his secret chamber and talking to Klodoa. "I swear that street rat is more trouble than he's worth! Are you sure he's the one?" Midnight nodded, "I saw that boy in my dream-vision. It has to be him." Klodoa shook his head, "I will never understand your dream-visions but at least it explains why you sleep so much." The green, black, and brown bird chirped unhappily. "Relax, Klodoa. Everything is going according to plan, men like him are easy to manipulate. Offer riches and they will pounce upon it as if it was a scrap of meat thrown to a starving wolf."

Midnight was just exiting his secret chamber when he heard someone enter the palace. He closed the panel behind him quickly and turned to face the princess. Klodoa shook himself upon Midnight's shoulder, two, now missing, tail feathers on the other side of that hidden panel. "Midnight, explain to me why that boy was arrested in the market today, despite me ordering the guards to release him!" "He kidnapped the princess of course." "I was NOT kidnapped! Charla would have eaten anyone who tried to come near me, I ran away." "Oh my, how troubling. You see, his sentence was already carried out. That means death." Cana recoiled from Midnight and threw a hand over her mouth in shock. "N-no, how could you?" Cana pulled her hand back from her face and slapped the man in front of her before running off. Midnight rubbed the hand print on his cheek and glared at the departing princess.

Midnight was in the library/study of the palace when Sultan Gildarts stormed up to him. "Midnight, how dare you execute a prisoner before I was consulted. I never gave permission for someone to be beheaded." Midnight slowly turned away from the shelf of books in front of him to see the Sultan and his daughter, both incredibly furious. "Your majesty, I sincerely apologize. I felt it was necessary to execute the criminal immediately for I believed him to be too dangerous to be kept alive." "But he was innocent! You didn't even make sure he was guilty before killing him. If you hadn't been my adviser for so many years, you'd already be banished." Gildarts sighed wearily and looked at the man before him, "You won't be punished this time but I better not hear about something like this happening ever again." Cana angrily stormed up to Midnight before pointing an accusing finger at him, "Just wait, when I marry I will make sure to use my power to get rid of you." Cana turned and stormed out of the library/study and towards her room where she threw herself upon her bed and promptly fell asleep.

In a dark and dusty cell, a man sat in shackles. He looked around the stone room then peered up at the only exit. The metal bars far above and out of reach. Gray sighed and tried to get into a comfortable position despite the restraints on his wrists. Gray heard something lightly hit the ground near him. Gray looked towards the sound and saw a faint silhouette of a monkey, just barely illuminated by the moonlight seeping from the gaps between the metal bars above his head. Gray smiled faintly as Happy climbed over Gray until he could reach what he needed before taking a thin bone that was hidden in Gray's trousers. Gray had kept it there in emergencies but found it useless for this situation because of his inability to reach it while restrained. the monkey placed it in Gray's hand and he immediately got to work on the locks at his wrists. Gray smiled in satisfaction when he was able to move his wrists without the rough metal cutting into him. "I see you've escaped. Good, good." Gray turned towards the voice and saw a hunched over old man. "I know of a way to escape. It's too hard for me to go alone so I have a deal to propose. You help me escape and you get freedom and I have many jewels I can give you. They're useless to an old man who will die soon, after all." Gray smiled, "You've got yourself a deal."

The old man lead Gray into the desert, claiming that was where he hid his jewels. What Gray never expected to see was the giant lion head made of sand. "Remember, you may have whatever you wish after you retrieve my prized possession, the lamp, for me. Don't touch anything else until I have that lamp in my grasp." Gray nodded and stepped into the mouth of the lion. Gray cautiously proceeded deeper into the cave and was dazzled at how much the was contained inside. He resisted the urge to touch anything, determined to abide by the old man's wishes. Suddenly, Happy jumped onto Gray nervously and gestured behind them. Gray looked behind but saw nothing. Happy continued to pester Gray it wasn't until about the fifth time that Gray actually see the rug move this time. Wait, why was the rug moving? Gray nervously stepped away from the now still rug. The rug slowly rose up and floated towards them. The rug slowly approached them and tentatively reached out to them with a tassel at one corner of the rug. "A flying carpet..." Gray looked at it in awe. He shook his head, remembering what he had to do. After a while, they reached a tunnel. Gray followed it to it's end where it opened up into a large cavern. There were stone stepping stones leading to a set of stairs leading up to a pedestal where a golden lamp shone in the red glow from the magma that made up fro most of the floor. Those little stepping stones were the only land leading from the hallway to the lamp unless someone was willing to walk on the lava. Gray hopped from one stone to the next until he was at the base of the stairs. Gray made the climb up and grasped the lamp, smiling triumphantly. He turned around and saw a nervous Happy gesturing for him to hurry back. Gray didn't have time to warn Happy as the monkey accidentally fell back and landed in a pile of coins that had been left in the hallway. The cavern started rumbling and shaking violently and the magma started rising. The flying carpet grabbed Happy and flew up and caught Gray. Gray took Happy in his arms as the carpet blue carpet shot into the hallway and burst out on the other side, narrowly making it out before the hallway was lost beneath the rapidly rising molten rock. The trio sped through the cave and had many narrow escapes before arriving at the mouth of the lion. A giant chunk of rock feel and caught the carpet with it as Gray clung to the edge of the opening. The stairway that once had led down had already collapsed, barely leaving Gray anything to hang on to. The squirming, nervous monkey that clung to Gray's head didn't make things any easier. The old man reached down to Gray, "Where's the lamp? Hand it over!" Gray reached into his vest as he hung with only one hand. He grabbed the lamp and handed it up to the old man. "Help!" The old man smiled down at him then raised his foot, stomping down on Gray's fingers that clung to the ledge. Gray slipped and fell. The carpet frantically tugged until it was free of the boulder and rushed in, catching Gray and Happy as everything collapsed and left them stranded in a cave of sand with no way out. Gray groaned as he sat up, "Thanks carpet." The carpet and brushed itself off with it's tassels and then went to brushing Gray off. When that was finished, Gray sat down angrily. "No riches, no way out, and that man got away with the lamp with out even a thanks." Happy then looked at Gray coyly and took something golden from behind his back and showed it to Gray. "The lamp! You little pick-pocket you!" Gray reached out and grabbed the lamp. It was dusty from all the falling sand so Gray tried to wipe it off. Before Gray made much progress, the lamp grew uncomfortably warm in his hands. Gray dropped it in surprise as pink smoke rose out of the lamp along with a pink-haired boy with the pink smoke making up his bottom half instead of legs. Gray fell backwards in surprise and his mouth hung open as he pointed towards the tan male in front of him. The carpet, however, flew right up to the boy. "Yo, Wendy. Haven't seen you in a few millennium." Then the pink-haired man turned to Gray. "So, you're my new master huh? What's your name?" "G-Gray." "G-Gray, that's a weird name. I'll just call you ice-block then." Gray looked up at those eyes that sparkled with mischief and laughter. "Who're you?" "Name's Natsu, the genie in the lamp." "Genie?" Natsu nodded, "Yup, standard stuff. Three wishes, no wishing for more wishes, no making someone fall in love, and no resurrection, you get the idea." "Wait, wishes?" Natsu leaned down and looked at Gray, "Uh, ya?" Gray was really getting angry at the genie by then, "Don't have to say it like I'm stupid." Then Gray got an idea, "Wait, you're gonna give me wishes but then go and limit what I can wish? Not really all powerful are you? I might as well try and escape this cave on my own." Natsu snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared. Gray watched, confused, as Natsu started drinking and then suddenly had a spit-take only he didn't spit out water, he spat out fire. "What did you just say ice-block? Oh no, I will not be insulted like that. Wendy get over here and you," Natsu pointed accusingly at Gray, "sit down on the carpet. You're gonna get your damn wishes whether you want them or not." Gray sat down and smirked, it really worked, "Hai, Hai, flame-head." Natsu growled before leading them up on the carpet, blasting a hole out of the roof just in time for them to emerge into the now sun-lit desert.

They had arrived at an oasis in the desert before Natsu decided they would stop for the time being. "Ok, we're here. Happy now?" Gray smirked, "Satisfied. Now about those three wishes..." Natsu stared at him blankly, "Don't you mean two?" Gray shook his head, "I never wished for anything. You getting us out of that cave was your own doing." Natsu shrunk down into human size and sat down the best he could with only smoke for his bottom half. "Well, that was cunning of you. But that wont happen again. So, what do you wish for?" Gray thought for a moment, "Three wishes, well... What would you wish for, Natsu?" Natsu laughed evilly and grew in size until he was towering over even the palm trees. "I would become supreme ruler of the universe." Gray sweat-dropped. "Ok, the author is yelling at me, 'Freedom you moron! Is that so hard to say?' So I guess I have to go with freedom, but being supreme ruler is a really really REALLY close second." Gray took a few steps from Natsu as he shrunk back to human size and sat back down on the ground. "So, enough about me. What's your first wish." "Well, there's this girl who is just, wow!" "Um, did you forget the rules already?" Gray sighed, "I know, I have no chance unless... Natsu, can you make me a prince?" Natsu thought for a minute, "Not supreme ruler? Boring but fine. It can be done." Natsu pointed to Gray and a pink light shot from his finger tip and hit Gray, slowly spreading over his clothes and changing their appearance until they looked fit for even the richest of princes. Natsu gave Gray a slight smile before he spread his hands out before him and illuminating the whole oasis in pink light.

The streets outside of the palace were filled with cheering as a new suitor for the princess arrived. The prince sat upon an elephant and flashed his dashing smile to the crowd, making the girls all swoon. Gray jumped off the elephant and landed on Wendy. From there, Gray and the flying carpet rushed into the palace. Gray jumped off the carpet, while it was still moving swiftly, and landed gracefully on his feet in front of the Sultan. He bowed to the Sultan respectfully, "Sir, I have come to meet your daughter in hopes of captivating her heart." Gildarts clapped excitedly, "Oh, I am impressed." Midnight stepped up from behind the Sultan, a scowl on his face. "And you are?" "Prince Gray from the land of Edolas." Midnight looked at him doubtfully. He had never heard of Edolas yet he traveled often. "Where might Edolas be?" "Much farther then you have ever traveled, I'm sure." The three men didn't notice the approach of the princess. It was Gray who noticed her first. He turned to her and bowed, "Princess Cana, I'm pleased to meet you." Gray stood up strait and looked at her admiringly. "Go home, I refuse to see any more stuck up and pompous men like you ever again." She turned around angrily. Sure, she hated how conceited many suitors were but this was far worse than just that, she hated how he looked like the market boy, she hated how he sounded like him, and she hated how her heart skipped a beat when she thought it was really him. Gray watched her leave sadly. Gildarts came up from behind him and wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulder, "Don't worry. She's just a little upset from a recent occurrence. A poor market boy got executed without my permission for apparently kidnapping the princess when he was actually innocent. She will warm up to you eventually." Gray was stunned, market boy? She was upset? Wait, executed? Then Gray put all the puzzle pieces together. That old man was supposed to execute him or at least make it appear that way. Gray was suddenly happy that Cana actually cared. That night, he rode Wendy up to the princess's balcony. He stood there on her balcony and called to her, "Cana? Are you there?" The brunette walked out followed by an albino tiger. "The prince, what are you doing here?" Gray ran up and grabbed her hands. "It's me, Gray. I was never executed." Cana felt tears come to her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Gray smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Gray pulled away and grabbed Cana's wrist, pulling her to the edge of her balcony. He stood up on the edge of the raining and looked down to her. He offered her his hand and leaned down slightly, "Do you trust me?" Cana smiled and grabbed his hand. She was pulled off the edge of the balcony only to be caught by a blue flying carpet. Cana then realized she had fallen onto Gray's lap. Gray just smiled at her and wrapped his hands around her waist once more, pulling her close and kissing her sweetly. They both laid down on the carpet as it flew all around. The wind blew through their hair as they held each other close, their legs tangled together.

It was early in the morning when they finally arrived back at the palace. Gray stood upon the balcony together. Gray put his hand on Cana's cheek and pulled her face close to his. "I will see you again, my princess," he whispered against her lips. Then she whispered back to him, "You better, my street rat." He closed the distance in a long and passionate kiss. He left her breathless on the balcony as he departed on his carpet. She was drunk on happiness until the door to her room slammed open. Cana turned to see her father. She ran up to him excitedly, "Oh father! This is just wonderful!" "I've chosen your husband, you shall wed Midnight." Cana stepped back and gasped. Then the door to her room opened all the way to reveal Midnight standing there. He walked up to her, the bird that was usually on his shoulder was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he carried a wooden staff topped with a white skull and green feathers. In the skull's mouth was a blue stone. "Ah, Cana. I see you are speechless. That's good." He was advancing towards Cana with an evil glint in his eyes, but before he could do anything, a voice behind them spoke up, "Midnight. You know you made one hell of an ugly old man." "Gray!" Gray waled past Cana and grabbed the staff. He brought it down onto the floor, shattering the blue stone. He then tossed it to the Sultan, "Your majesty! Midnight was controlling you with that." "Guards! Seize midnight." At the Sultan's call, guards stormed into the princess's room and grabbed hold of the royal adviser, dragging him out of the room. Gildarts then walked up to Gray and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Gray smiled at the Sultan. Then Cana walked up to them and grabbed Gray's hand, "Father, I've found who I wish to marry." Gildarts excitedly picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly before doing the same to Gray. Then Gildarts ran off happily, already wanting to make preparations. "Are you ok? You look a little wet." Gray smiled at Cana, "I'm fine, Midnight tried to have me drowned but I escaped , 'At the cost of my second wish.'

Gray had left the lamp in his room for the wedding announcement. While it was left unattended, a little bird had taken the lamp and left. One of the bird's blue eyes was dull and blind and he bumped into a wall on the way out. The Sultan, princess, and Gray all stood and waved. The gathered crowd had just been told the news and the cheering gave no sign of calming down any time soon. Then a rumbling was heard. The cheering became panicked as Midnight stepped up with the others. A deep red light surrounded the wizard as he aimed his staff at each one in return. The princess became unable to move, Gray disappeared and then showed back up a few feet away in rags and chains, then the sultan was stripped of his royal clothes as they appeared on Midnight. "Oh, genie. Make me sultan will you?" Natsu growled under his breath as he appeared alongside Midnight, "As you wish, master." The last part was spat out like an insult. Midnight grinned wickedly and dragged the two royals with him to the palace where they were placed in chains. Cana was chained at the foot of Midnight's throne as she struggled pointlessly. Gray was able to reach the thin bone he always kept with him and broke free of the restraints around his wrists. He stood up and ran towards the palace.

Ok, because this is so damn long and because all of you have waited for a couple weeks, I will post what I have for now. I will finish it next chapter when I get time to finish. I need more story ideas because this is my last one. If I don't get any more ideas then this will all end next chapter and I don't want that so PLEASE give me some ideas. Thanks for reading and have an awesome week!


	8. Aladdin part 2

Ok, I'm trying out a new style of writing so bear with me and let me know what you think about the change. I also got another story request so this will keep going for a little longer but I still need more ideas, to be honest I'm terrified to use my own ideas in case someone doesn't like them... Here is part 2 of Aladdin and enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own

Hidden in the shadows cast by the mysterious red light, Gray was able to sneak his way into the throne room. Natsu was sitting dejectedly in a corner. Natsu happened to look up and noticed Gray approaching. Natsu quickly looked over to Midnight to find his back was currently turned as he tried to seduce Cana. Natsu took the opportunity and cautiously made his way over to Gray. "Gray! I'm so sorry, I guess freedom really was a good wish huh. If I was free, none of this would have happened." Gray smiled at Natsu, "It's not your fault. You can't be free unless someone wishes for it, right?" Natsu just nodded, "Well, I'll use my last wish to set you free then. All I need to do is save Cana and get the lamp. I'm a street rat after all, stealing is my forte." Natsu smiled wide, "I'm all fired up."

Natsu crept back to his previous location, pretending to still be sulking in the corner. "Oh, genie. Do make Cana fall in love with me." Natsu got up and cleared his throat, "I am afraid to say that is against the rules, I can't make people fall in love." Midnight narrowed his eyes and was about to force Natsu to do it but before he could, he heard something clank to the ground. Midnight turned around to see Gray behind him. His goblet was on the floor and the contents had spilled out of the cup, leaving a pool of burgundy liquid on the pristine white tile.

"Oh, how amusing. The little rat came to save his witch. But, can you really defeat me? Genie, I wish to change my request. Instead of Cana falling in love with me, I'd rather be the most powerful wizard in the world." Natsu sighed, "Very well." Then he looked over to Gray as the magic left his fingers and surrounded Midnight. The look was nothing more than a simple glance to most but the look in Natsu's eyes told Gray, 'I believe in you.' Gray nodded as the pink light faded to reveal Midnight in black and red robes of the 'Master Dark Mage.' Gray charged Midnight but then veered to his right last minute, stopping when he reached Cana. He quickly undid the shackles on her wrists and ankles.

The only reason that Midnight hadn't stopped him was because Gray's friends Wendy and Happy, back to being a monkey thanks to Midnight undoing the prince spell, were distracting him temporarily. Gray stood up, grabbing Cana's hand, and ran for her father. Gray started to undo the restraints on the Sultan until he and Cana were thrown back by two strong hands. Gray looked around for who had done it until his eyes fell upon Midnight holding a silver dagger to Gildart's throat. The dagger glinted in the poor lighting and Gray caught a feint reflection of a pile of blue twine and four golden tassels with a small bug trapped under a crystal goblet. Gray knew that the pile of twine was Wendy so the bug had to be happy. Gray locked eyes with the smirking wizard, "I will kill you, Midnight." "Oh, I'd love to see you try."

Midnight took the dagger away from the Sultan's throat and laughed, thoroughly amused. "How about you and I have a little fight then shall we? Nothing is exempt except involving other people. I will not use Cana as a hostage or any such thing. I want a real fight after all, not one I win because I hid behind a woman." Gray nodded in agreement and readied himself. (A/N I apologize about me skipping the action a bit, I'm afraid I'm still working on writing fights well.)

The two males fought fiercely and Gray's resilience annoyed Midnight greatly. Gray had a wonderful idea and was happy that Midnight was so angry as to take the bait, "You're not strong enough to defeat me, Midnight. Give it up. The only way you could be stronger and defeat me was if you were a genie. After all they are all powerful. So powerful, in fact, that they have to be given rules, but you don't follow rules do you?" Midnight stopped attacking for a moment and thought, "Genie! My final wish! I wish to be the most powerful genie in the world."

Natsu smirked and gave Gray a knowing look. Of course, Master." Magic snaked towards Midnight from Natsu's fingers. The magic this time was of a deep red instead of pink and looked less like light and more like clouds. The other odd thing about the magic was the lightening crackling throughout it. It surrounded Midnight and the crackling light became louder and brighter until it suddenly dissipated with no warning. Before Gray was a genie with burgundy skin that radiated pure hate and power. Gray took a step back, he knew it was Midnight and he was happily observing things go according to the last second and on-the-scene plan.

Golden bands signaling the genie's slavery appeared around Midnight's wrists as a lamp was formed below him, sucking him into the minuscule spaced. "Phenomenal cosmic power, itty-bitty living space." Natsu laughed at Gray's witty words. Natsu took the lamp and threw it many miles out of the balcony window and into the middle of the near-by desert. The throne room reverted back to normal, the chains around Gildarts disappeared while his royal robes were suddenly replacing his rags. Wendy and Happy were returned to normal, everything was back to how it was before Midnight. Everything except for the fact that Gray wasn't a prince.

Cana ran up and hugged Gray. He hugged her back affectionately then pulled away to give her a chaste kiss before they were hugging once more. Natsu looked at the happy couple, "Gray, all you have to do is wish. A princess can only marry a prince, even I know that. Just one wish and you can be a prince again." Gray shook his head, "Natsu, I wish for you to be free." Natsu looked at him, stunned. The golden cuffs around his wrists disappeared along with his lamp. He looked down to see legs covered in plain white trousers long enough to just barely tickle the tops of his bare feet.

Gildarts looked at how happy everyone was and he didn't want to see it end. He walked up to the group and smiled, "Well, I'm sultan after all. If I say my daughter can marry who ever she wishes then no one can defy your choice of husbands can they?" Gray and Cana turned to Gildarts before turning to face each other and embracing each other more tightly than before. Gray let go and got to one knee, "Princess Cana of Agraba, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Cana simply nodded her head, covering her mouth as silent tears rolled down her face.

But there was more to come, the Sultan turned to Natsu. "I do have an open position for royal adviser, if you may be interested young man." Natsu grinned widely, "How could I decline such an offer from the Sultan himself?" Natsu bowed slightly, the grin still plastered onto his tan face.

Gray, soon after, got married to Cana. He was a kind and wonderful Sultan, beloved by all his people. Cana gave birth to a little girl with dark brown hair. Gray named her Ultear in honor of his dead mother, Ul. Natsu made a wonderful adviser when he wasn't tripping and falling, still getting accustomed to having legs after many millennium of living without.

THE END!

Did you guys enjoy it? I apologize for it being so long as to having two parts even after me rushing the first part too much for my liking. More ideas please! I love all of my readers who have supported my writing this whole time! Thanks for everything readers and have a wonderful day!


	9. Author's note

I'm sorry if all of you thought this was a new chapter. Unfortunately not. This is a simple authors note but I suggest all of you red this. With everything else going on, I am too bust to update this fan fiction. I can barely handle one right now but hopefully I will be able to update it during school breaks and such. Thanks for being such patient readers and thanks for reading so far. I love each and every one of my readers, whether you've reviewed or not. So, until next time, sayonara.

~Radioheart


End file.
